


Mission Complete

by MrsLeeTaemin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLeeTaemin/pseuds/MrsLeeTaemin
Summary: You had two goals in life. One: Complete your squad training without dying. Two: Fuck Levi Ackerman.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader
Comments: 172
Kudos: 265





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> ayo whaddup thirsties it's me ya boy

You really had no idea what the fuck prompted you to join the military. Maybe it was to find some redeeming grace in the eyes of your dying mother, maybe it was because you wanted a life with as much stability as one could muster, maybe it was because you just fucking hated farming.

Whatever it was, you wished to any God that would listen that you would have buried it in the ground along with the countless friends and family members you had lost to the Titans.

The first week of the cadet corps was everything you knew you would hate and more. Between the foul smelling breath of the commandant threatening to make you puke up the bread you had managed to steal, to working your body to the point of sneaking away from one on one combat to puke behind the bushes, after seven days you had almost decided that maybe digging in the dirt for the rest of your miserable life wasn't so bad.

There was only one thing stopping you from making your own walk of shame to the wagon of regret.

Levi Ackerman.

AKA the man you fantasized about every night when you managed to find enough strength to finger yourself below the covers.

He was a couple of inches shorter, true, but you were willing to break your rule of not fucking anyone shorter than you for him.

You had only see him twice in your life by complete chance, the first had been when you happened to be by the gates in time to see the Scouts returning from what was undoubtably another failed mission, and you decided that what the hell, might as well have a look at Humanity's Strongest in the flesh. Granted, it hadn't been his best day; his green cloak was splattered with what could only have been the blood of his comrades as it didn't look as if he had a single scratch on him, but he looked like a god, albeit one that had just gotten his ass kicked out of heaven. His eyes seemed to be sunken in, and even from how far away you were you found yourself shivering from the intensity of his dead gaze. You weren't sure what possessed you to lift your hand as he eyes moved through the crowd, looking for whom, you didn't know, or what possessed him to raise those eyes to you, but you found yourself lost in haunted silver as you gave a soft wave. The way he seemed to look straight through you, not even seeing you even as you stared at each other, was enough to convince you that you needed to do whatever it took to see this man again.

You enlisted the start of the next week.

The second time was completely by chance.

Everyone was desperate for military recruits, and desperate times called for desperate calls to important people to make appearances in front of people that were well, not very important.

Erwin Smith, Dot Pixis, Nile Dawk, Levi Ackerman, Hange Zoe, Rico Brzenska, and even Darius Zackly graced the entrance ceremony of the new Cadets, and you thanked whatever bone in your body made you a teacher's pet because you had a front row seat to the man that had plagued your thoughts every single day in the past week. His appearance was brief and he didn't speak, just stared at the fresh faces, some cocky, some blank, but mostly terrified new recruits, and you could have sworn that you saw a tinge of sadness hidden in the silver, as if he could already foresee the deaths of everyone in front of him. He followed after Erwin immediately after the blond gave his speech about thanking you all for making the decision to serve humanity and you fought the urge to roll your eyes. _'I'm not doing this for humanity, I'm doing this for dick,'_ you thought as you signed your life away to this shit camp for the next two years.

How one man who was fucking shorter than you managed to convince you to trade the next 728 days, 14 hours, 37 minutes, and 15 seconds of your life for physical and emotional hell was beyond you, and yet here you were, standing proud and slightly hungover from the pre-graduation celebrating you did with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin the night before. They hadn't initially been your first choice in friends, but Armin was nice to you from the start and once you very quickly learned that flirting with Eren in front of Mikasa was not in your best interest, you had decided that they were alright; especially when Eren's Titan form had been revealed. If anyone was going to have to get close enough to keep an eye on Eren, it would be Captain Levi.

The very man you were thinking of walked on the stage along with Nile Dawk, Dot Pixis, and Erwin Smith as the three took turns giving their pitch. You hadn't made the top 10 but were happy for your friends that were, you were content with your place as 13th. In a class of over 500, you still considered it a win, and if your parents were still alive you knew they'd be proud. As the remaining members of the top 10 who had opted to join the elitest MP's went off to talk to Nile and the other scared fucks ran off to sign themselves to the Garrison regiment, you and around a hundred other members stayed where you were and you licked your lips, forcing your heart rate to calm itself. _'Calm down, you can't work your way up to fucking the strongest man in the world if you die of heart attack before-'_

"Listen up you little shits."

Oh my _God_ he was speaking you've never heard his voice before it's so _fucking_ -

"Most of you are going to die. Are you prepared for that?"

Ah, so Humanity's Strongest was a sweet talker.

"Erwin is making me come up here and talk, so we're all going to pretend that I'm saying some meaningful bullshit. But here's the truth: If you aren't strong, you will die, and it will be painful. Imagine the thought of seeing your childhood friend's entrails being slurped up like spaghetti by a Titan, while the entire time he's conscious enough to reach his hand out for you, and you are able to do nothing for him because you spent exactly one second hesitating, or you were a moment too late to draw your blades, or react to the threat. If that scares you, then do us all a favor and put down that half assed salute and sell your soul to the Garrison where you'll spend your days fucking the best whores for a discount if you're in uniform and getting drunk on the clock."

After his touching speech you and your now dripping panties decided that you had indeed made the right decision in selling yourself to the Scouts.

_One month later_

It was moments like these, where you weren't quite trashed but definitely more than tipsy, that you had never been happier to be part of the survey corps. I mean, you were in peak physical shape (you still couldn't believe you had abs. Abs!), you were hot, you were fit, and you knew Sasha Braus, who had managed to steal a few bottles of top shelf liquor from the higher ups.

You were also horny as fuck. It had been over a year since you'd gotten laid, and you were using the dildo you'd bought on your first trip back into town as often as you brushed your teeth (twice a day, you didn't fuck with cavities). You briefly thought about enlisting the help of one of your current drinking buddies but after seeing your choices you decided to leave it to old faithful hidden in your pillowcase. There was Jean, who albeit was pretty hot even with the long face but was so in love with Mikasa it made you want to vomit. Marco, who you were almost one hundred percent sure was gay; Connie, who held the sexual appeal of a pile of horse shit, although he was super nice. Reiner almost looked promising but you knew underneath those stocky muscles was a shitload of emotional baggage you didn't want, and Bertholt was head over heels for Annie of all people. That left Armin and Eren. Eren you already knew was out, while your slut senses told you he'd be a great lay, you weren't quite ready for your life to end at the hands of Mikasa. That left Armin. You tilted your head, staring at him as you sipped on your god forsaken concoction and debated fucking him or not. He wasn't outright sexy, but he'd filled in well during the two years of training and you had seen glimpses of his surprisingly impressive muscles under his white shirt. He might actually do. He'd be shy as hell and you would have to lead everything, not to mention he'd probably cum in less than a minute, but it just might-

"Did you guys know that Captain Levi is a virgin?"

You spit the mix of vodka, rum, and whatever mixer Reiner had put in all over the face of the person you had just considered fucking.

"I'm sorry, what?" You turned your attention to Christa, apologetically handing Armin a napkin and patting his cheek.

Christa blushed at the attention and scooted closer to Ymir, who threw an arm around her shoulders and gave Reiner her customary 'If you even look at her weird, I will gut you' look. "W-Well, recently I started helping out in the infirmary because they've been short handed. You all know, it's that time of year where everyone has to get looked at and they give us that sheet of paper to fill out with all of our personal information to keep track of potential diseases. I was in charge of filing the paperwork the day they brought all of the officers in, and on the paper they ask you how many sexual partners you've had and Captain Levi wrote 0. But you guys, you have to promise not to tell anyone! This is private information, if it somehow gets out that I told you this I'll get into a lot of trouble!"

Ymir chuckled, placing a sloppy kiss at the top of the blonde's head. "Don't worry about a thing sweet cheeks, if any of these miscreants here says a word I'll kill them for ya. But we don't have to worry about that at all, now do we?" She glared at each person in the room, who all looked as if Christa were a ghost, and slowly shook their heads.

Your life was changed.

Captain Levi Ackerman.

The strongest man in the world.

Rumored former thug of the Underground.

The person responsible for killing as many Titans as a hundred soldiers.

The person whose squad every scout dreamed of being on, was a virgin.

You screeched out a laugh before you could help it, the alcohol doing nothing to try and make you quiet yourself as you fell onto your back laughing, cup long forgotten as it rolled across the floor. The person who initiated your drive to join the military in the first place, the person you literally dreamed of fucking, had never gotten his dick wet.

Clearly, you had your work cut out for you.

If you managed to live through the sight of Ymir reaching over to punch you in the face to shut you up.


	2. Two

_Seven months later_

Training under Captain Levi was a _bitch_. Rewarding as hell, but a fucking bitch. To make it worse, your time with the man was making your seemingly one sided thirst turn itself into something more, which you were absolutely unprepared for. It almost made you miss your training under the commendant, nasty death breath be damned.

You found that while it certainly drove you to your physical and mental limits, you genuinely liked the man you had spent the past few months trying to impress, even if he made your life a living hell by constantly asking more of you than he did any of the other prospective additions to his prestigious team. Wondering why, you briefly entertained the thought that maybe he held some sort of physical or emotional attraction towards you, but as you reflected on your interactions with the captain the past seven months you couldn't pinpoint anything that would be considered fanfiction worthy. There had been no lingering touches, no longing gazes from across the training grounds, not even so much as a wanting glance at your breasts that you tried so desperately to flaunt as naturally as possible when he would observe you all sparring. No, all you had to show for the past 212 days was having your face slammed into the dirt more times than you cared to count and an intimate connection with somehow always getting punished to deep clean the mess hall.

When some squad member whose name you couldn't be bothered to remember dropped by to give you a notice to be on the training grounds three hours earlier than normal, your best guess was that you had found some way to fuck something up without realizing and you would get to clean that fucking hall - again.

Unable to sleep for more than a few hours, you decided to forget trying to sleep, and a couple of orgasms courtesy of your well used friend later you decided to say fuck it, and got out of bed, grabbing your things to shower and get ready for the day even though not even the fucking sun had decided to grace the compound with it's presence. After cleaning yourself up and making sure all of your straps were secure you made your way to the training grounds, making a side trip to steal a thick chunk of bread and some cheese for your breakfast. With still a half hour to spare before the time you were supposed to be on the grounds by, you took your time making your way there, appreciating the empty halls and the quiet. Between training, having roommates, and a shared mealtime, quiet wasn't really something you got to experience anymore. Even your showers were normally noisy since private shower stalls appeared to be out of the military budget. Figures, a government run by men, you bet they thought about you hot female scouts showering together all the time. You took in the smell of the early morning air and took a hearty bite of the bread, shoving the thought of perverted and corrupt old men out of your mind and grabbed your water bottle to wash it down as you made your way across. Deciding you'd had enough sightseeing of the place you had literally spent over half a year you decided to just wait for whoever was supposed to meet you and you quickened your pace to get to the training field, chomping down the last of your breakfast.

After you arrived and had verified no one else was there you plopped down angrily onto a grassy area, figuring at least one other person should be there by now. Looking back, you didn't recall anyone else receiving any type of notice after dinner. You groaned loudly, running your fingers through your still damp hair. "Mother fucker, if one of those fucking fucks tricked me into waking up early I swear to-"

"You have quite the mouth on you, don't you Scout? I don't recall hearing you speak like that even after getting pounded into the ground by Reiner."

Choking on your spit from surprise and also wondering why the _fuck_ he decided he had to word it like that you sprung to your feet, turning around and forming a proper salute. _Oh Jesus._

"I-I'm sorry sir, I thought for a moment that someone had pranked me. I won't swear like that again, sir!" _I swear to God if you make me clean the mess hall one more time I'll-_

Levi smirked.

_Holy shit._

"Relax, Scout, we both know you're lying about that. I'm the one that sent the notice for you, did you even bother noticing my signature at the bottom?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over those deliciously strong chest muscles.

Your eyes widened. To be honest, all you had seen on the notice was the time and place to be, you hadn't even thought of looking to see who had sent it. "You...you sent for me, sir?" Your confused tone seemed to amuse him, if his cocked eyebrow was anything to go by.

"Yes, you dumbass brat. You need to start reading things thoroughly," he frowned then, "I didn't take you as the type to be so thoughtless. Now, do you have any idea why I would have sent for you so early?"

_Because clearly if you don't get to sleep none of us fucking do._

"No sir!"

"Put down the fucking salute, Scout, it's just you and me here."

You obeyed immediately, shifting into a more relaxed stance as you crossed your arms under your chest. You were almost positive you imagined him glancing down for the briefest of seconds but just as quickly brushed off the thought. You could only be so lucky; this wasn't some badly written fanfiction, after all. "No offense Captain, but I have no idea why I'm here. Did I do something to piss someone off? Did I piss YOU off?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "No. I want you-"

Holy _FUCK-_

"-to join my squad."

Oh.

Was it the moment you'd been training for for almost 3 years?

Yes. 

Was it something you ever thought would happen?

Not quite.

Were you a little (okay, a significant amount of) disappointed when he continued to speak after the word 'you'?

_Absolutely._

You grinned anyway.

"I thought you'd never ask, Cap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit shorter than I would have liked originally but I felt it was a good time to break. Also, I'm going to need everyone to watch the music video for Thirsty by Taemin. Thanks for reading, now go do your homework you fucks!


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my pretties did you do your homework? Your next assignment is to look up "Jonghyun moon live" and watch the video that's 3 minutes and 23 seconds long, and your quiz is to tell me how many times you wanted to ride his face during that performance. Also, I thought this was really neat, but I found out recently that one of my friends I've seen a few k-pop concerts with is close friends with the English voice actor for Hange, cool huh? Anyone have advice on how to more closely befriend someone purely for personal gain?

_Two months later_

This was it. This is what everything your training had led up to.

Your first mission outside the walls with Captain Levi. The mission itself was fairly simple, more of a test run than anything really, for Levi to see how his new squad would respond to him and each other under the immediate threat of Titans. Everyone had gone over the training formation so many times you knew everyone's position by heart. You all were to ride to the Titan forest, arrive as close to sunset as possible, and work on constructing a makeshift shelter in the trees. You had wriggled your way up to being Levi's second in command, and all thirst aside (although she was a persistent one), you held a great amount of respect for him.

You tied your hair back before giving yourself one last once-over in the mirror, nodding satisfactorily at what you saw before jogging to the entrance of the camp where the captain was waiting for you. "Sorry Cap, were you waiting long?" You piped, proud of yourself for your unwavering ability to speak like a normal person in the presence of the man you wanted to deep throat.

Levi frowned. "How many times do I have to tell your stupid ass to stop calling me Cap. You know I hate that."

You shrugged. "Guess I'm too stupid to remember you telling me, so it's probably gonna be a while." _I feel like it would put a strain on our professional relationship to call you Daddy in front of the entire squad_

"You're an idiot. Let's go, we're running late. We only have today to buy the supplies we need for the mission. Did you grab the list I gave you yesterday?"

You nodded, patting your ass where the paper sat nice and folded in your pocket. "Sure did, wanna check?" you winked. Damn, you were ballsy today.

"Not on your life. Come on." _Okay, that one stung a little bit._

You pouted, feeling a genuine amount of hurt as you both saddled your horses and began the trip to town. You were comfortable enough to occasionally flirt with the captain when you were alone, making sure to play it off as though it meant nothing. He never reciprocated your flirtations, but from what you could tell he didn't seem outwardly repulsed by them and he never told you to stop, so you figured you were on safe grounds. You were still just as clueless as the first day if he held any type of special feelings for you; you almost cursed your ability as an excellent scout, because that meant he really did choose you as his second based on talent as opposed to some hidden attraction. You were beginning to wonder if maybe he wasn't even interested in sex, you really had no other explanation for someone of his position with those looks to not at the very LEAST have a little side fuck here and there. Your personal conversations were kept to a minimum, but thanks to you both running into each other in the mess hall late at night on multiple occasions for a midnight cup of tea you knew the basics of his past from the underground, you knew his mother was a topic you knew better than to breach, and you knew the gist of him being dragged into the scouts by Erwin, which was more than you could say for the rest of the squad. He had never mentioned a woman -or man for that matter- and thanks to your late night habits you had never heard him trying to sneak anyone in or out of his chambers. You had resigned yourself to being a thirsty little bitch for the rest of whatever life the Scout Regiment decided to grant you, which reminded you that you absolutely had to find a way to sneak from the captain long enough to buy a new dildo, seeing as old faithful finally decided to bite the dust.

"Oi, are you planning on looking anywhere else the rest of this ride or are you just going to keep staring at me the entire time?"

You blinked rapidly, shaking your head. "Sorry Cap, guess I just spaced out and you were the lucky target of my loving gaze," you teased.

Levi decided to ignore the nickname in favor of his next statement. "That's not like you. Just because we aren't in Titan territory doesn't mean you don't get to be off your guard. There could still be danger nearby," he chided.

"Well it's a good thing you're here to protect me, my big, strong Captain," you cooed.

He was quiet for a moment and you nudged your horse forward, worried you had seriously pissed him off. If there was one thing Levi did not tolerate, it was laziness. When you were right next to him you peered over, frowning slightly. "Sorry Captain, I shouldn't have spaced so mu-Oh fuck me, are you blushing?" The pink hue across Levi's cheeks was unmistakable. Holy shit. You had done it. You had made Captain Levi fucking blush. You. You made him blush, and you hadn't even brought up getting fucked.

Levi made a show of moving his horse away from yours, clearing his throat loudly. "Get your mind out of the gutter, fucking brat. If you're going to be so goddamn annoying just go back to whatever daydream you were entertaining, I shouldn't have wasted my time. Fucking idiot." The fact he was even more ruthless only further confirmed what you knew. You smirked, not caring if he saw you as you strode leisurely along him.

"Whatever you say, _Captain_."

You laughed off the death glare he sent you.

The arrival into town was as smooth as expected. Deciding to drop the issue of the earlier little incident, you two set out, bargaining and bartering your way through countless shops to gather the supplies you would need for the upcoming mission on the limited funds you had been given. Overall the trip came out successful; you had even managed to sneak another replacement for your pillow pal while Levi went off to to get his monthly tea supply, and it now sat hidden amongst some other items you had purchased for yourself. It was dusk by the time you both had gathered everything you needed, and now pouring rain, rendering your lanterns useless. The already miserable and wet nature of the trip quickly took a turn for the worse when you picked up on the presence of something surrounding you. One glance at Levi told you he was aware of the threat and he discreetly glanced to the side where most of the threat seemed to be coming from. He mouthed the number twelve and you swallowed hard. Even with his talent, neither of you could see a thing in this rain, and you couldn't afford to lose the supplies you had worked all day to get. You reached for the pistol on your hip, blinking quickly at the rain that dripped into your eyes. Your horse was the one pulling the supply wagon, it would be up to you to make sure it wasn't stolen.

_"Now!"_

You jumped at the sound of the foreign voice, jumping off of your horse and landing on the cart, drawing your pistol in one hand and your knife in the other. It was all a blur from there, one minute you were struggling in a fight against two hooded men trying to knock you off, the next you were in the air, and you were only vaguely aware of the captain yelling your name before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was filler shit and I am SO SORRY. PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME. I literally don't know what the fuck this is. Next one will be better.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. Without getting too emotional because I literally cry if I think about it too hard, my mom (who already has a SHIT TON of health problems) had to go to the ER for what we thought was something non-life threatening, then the surgeon comes in and tells us my mom isn't going to survive, cue crying and saying our goodbyes, my mom lives (YAY!) but has to stay in ICU, then her health goes up and down, and long story short she just got out of the hospital this week. I thank you all for your patience!

"Hey fuckface, wake up."

You groaned in response, slowly blinking your eyes open and holding your hand up to shield them from the rain. At least now it was nothing more than a light drizzle. Once your vision stopped spinning you decided to slowly take in your surroundings, using your other hand to rub the back of your head. You winced, pulling back the limb to see your fingertips stained red. "What the fuck-"

"Look up, you dumb bitch!"

You narrowed your eyes, raising your gaze to the man currently hurling insults at you. "Is that any way to speak to an injured soldier? My head is bleeding!"

"And my ass is dirty, but it looks like we're both going to be just fine. Don't even complain, you're not the one who had to fight off a dozen wannabe bandits in the pouring rain. You hit your head on a branch going down-"

You tuned out the rest of whatever Levi was spitting out to finally take in your surroundings. Crudeness of his statement aside, your head didn't really hurt as long as you didn't touch it, and after a quick assessment you surmised that you had no other injures, which brought you to your next problem.

"Uh Cap, quick question. Where the _fuck_ am I?"

Levi rolled his eyes at the interruption. "What does it look like? You're in a pit."

You frowned. No shit. Taking a look around you figured you were maybe thirty feet down, and considering how perfectly circular it was, this had to have been man made, although very old, judging by the grass you were currently sitting on. With your back against the ground you had maybe ten feet of room in front of you. "Who dug this? Why is this here?"

"No one really knows, they've been here since anyone can remember. Erwin thinks they were dug to deter Titans when humanity first constructed the walls, said something about it reduces the risk of being grabbed when it's too busy trying to pick it's fat ass off the ground. We carved symbols into the trees when we first discovered them to indicate where the pits were but because of the rain and those weak assholes I missed it. You got knocked off your horse and fell down there."

You gasped. "Where is Sue-Sue? Is she okay?"

Levi frowned. "I don't know. She took off after that guy knocked you out, taking the supply wagon with her. One of your bags fell but the rest is with her, which poses our next problem. I have nothing to get you out of there. It would be at least half a day's walk to get back to camp. I can go back to town and buy some rope, but I'll be gone at least a few hours."

You frowned, it was already almost dark and while you had no problem putting your life on the line for humanity you weren't exactly thrilled about being stuck in a hole for several hours. "Fine, but you better run! I don't want any of those creeps to come back and find me," you whined.

_Four hours later_

You groaned, crossing your arms over your chest. You were cold as shit, you were wet -and not in an enjoyable fashion- you were hungry, and you were fucking tired of being stuck in a goddamn hole.

"Ugh!" You took your frustrations out on a root sticking out, kicking at it angrily. Where the hell was Levi? He'd said he back in a few hours, hadn't he been gone long enough? How fucking long does it take to walk to town, buy some rope, and come back? They hadn't been that far away from town, or so you thought. What if something happened? What if _his_ dumb ass had fallen into a hole? What if no one found you?

You screamed in frustration, kicking the root over and over again. "Son of a _bitch_! I am not-

_kick_

going to die

_-kick-_

without getting

_-kick-_

_some good dick_

_-kick-_

__at least once!"_ _

__You collapsed on the ground, adding an aching foot to your list of complaints._ _

__"Well, I can't say I've heard that one before."_ _

__Your head shot up, your body finding enough heat to fill your cheeks with warmth as you made eye contact with the exact person you wanted said good dick from._ _

__"Uh, Cap, didn't see you there-"_ _

__Levi rolled his eyes. "So tell me, is that the first thing you're going to look for when we get back to camp?" He drawled, holding up the rope he'd managed to find._ _

__You cursed your inability to never keep your fucking mouth shut. You decided not to answer him; at this rate, you were going to spill your guts and beg him to fuck you. You crossed your arms over your chest instead, averting your eyes._ _

__He huffed when he saw he would get no response from you, turning his attention to your forgotten pack. "Oi, do you have something in here for padding? The only rope I was able to find is shitty, it's going to tear right through your shirt and I don't feel like returning back to camp with a half naked soldier, especially after what you were just bitching about," he grumbled the last part to himself, opening up your bag to sift through the items in search of something useful._ _

___That_ got a reaction from you. You shot your head up, shaking it fervently even though he was out of your sight. If Levi found your dildo, _especially_ after this, you'd never hear the end of it. "No, wait!" You heard him shuffling around in your things and you prayed it had somehow fallen out during the scuffle._ _

__Levi popped back into your vision again, holding up a small cloth he'd gotten from your bag. His face showed no other trace of emotion so you figured you'd gotten lucky, although you pouted to yourself knowing it would be a while before you could come up with an excuse to come back into town to find another replacement. You caught the cloth as he threw it down, grabbing the rope and securing the cloth so it wouldn't tear the back of your shirt. Levi grunted as he hauled you up and you dug your feet into the soft ground, half climbing, half crawling your way up. When you finally reached the surface you collapsed onto the grass, panting for breath as you lay flat on your back. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, taking a moment to calm yourself._ _

__"Now that that's over, get your ass up. It's too late and we're both too tired to walk all night, it's at least a day's walk back to camp with no horses. We'll walk back to town, eat some food, find somewhere to sleep, and then walk back in the morning," he barked, turning away from you to begin the walk back._ _

__You begrudgingly got up, grabbing your pack and slinging it over your shoulder. You made a mental note to see if your little friend had survived._ _

__"Oh, and Scout? You dropped this." Levi didn't even bother looking back as he tossed the item over his shoulder._ _

__You caught it with both hands, wanting to simultaneously laugh and cry at the same time. You briefly considering jumping back into that hole, it had to give you a better fate than this._ _

__What could possibly be worse than the object of your thirst throwing your own dildo at you?_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I fall into the -oh no, there's only one room left, what will we doOoOoO- trope, or will I finally yeet out something that isn't garbage? Only time will tell!


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies. I promise I have not given up on this story! I'm going to get sad for a moment. My sweet mom died on October 3rd, and being her medical power of attorney I had to make the choice to take her off life support which was incredibly difficult, and a decision I struggled with for a long time, wondering if I had done the right thing. As her main caregiver, I was also in charge of organizing and planning her funeral and related services. I miss her a lot. In addition to that, my best friend of over 10 years unexpectedly died on December 15, and it completely took me by surprise and undid any progress I had made mentally over the last couple of months. My mental health has not been the greatest, but I'm currently on medication that's helping. Thank you everyone for sticking with me and this little adventure!

You wouldn't consider yourself a believer in God; you always attributed your good luck to just that with a touch of hard work and a stubborn as hell mindset; yet somehow you found yourself thanking whatever higher power existed as you sat down. By some fucking miracle you had convinced Levi to join you at the bar where you were currently nursing your fourth glass of wine. You weren't completely trashed, but you had definitely forgotten the effect that wine had on you and you were feeling bold as _fuck_.

"So Cap, what's the plan from here?"

Levi rolled his eyes, taking a long swig from his own glass. He'd opted for whiskey, because 'that shit you're drinking tastes like rotten ass'. "I've told you at least three times since we got here you idiot, once your alcoholic ass drags itself to bed we'll wake up at first light and begin the walk back to camp and hope your horse is smarter than you and ran back to camp. If not, we're fucked."

You pouted. "The fuck I am."

He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

You sighed. At this point, you were tired, you were wet -still not in an enjoyable fashion although you had mostly dried off by now-, you were tired, and you were also considerably tipsy next to your captain who also happened to be the subject of each and every one of your graphic sexual fantasies over the past year. In other words, you didn't give one single fuck. "Cap, can I completely honest with you?"

"Aren't you already?"

"Not exactly. Your second in command is in desperate need of a good fucking, and _soon_."

Levi chuckled, leaning back in his chair. He looked delectable dressed in his casual clothes, he was wearing black pants that fit nice and snug against those juicy ass thighs, and you were certain that the top two buttons of his white shirt had been buttoned when you walked into the bar. "Is that so? What are you, fifteen?"

"I'll have you know that I'm a spritely young twenty eight year old, thank you very much."

The captain scoffed, finishing off his glass and waving to the barmaid for refills for the both of you. "That's even more pitiful. You should consider having some actual priorities instead of spending your time fantasizing about such a filthy activity."

You had just finished taking a long swig from your glass when all of a sudden that vital, precious information Christa had let slip decided to waltz its way back into your brain, and before you could stop it a big, stupid smile spread across your face. Taking another drink as to not alarm the captain, you decided now was as good a time as any to have a little bit of fun. "Aw come on. Even a clean freak like you has to appreciate a good lay every now and then. Sure, things can get a little hot and dirty, but don't you think it's worth it?" Your voice dripped down to almost a purr at the end, and you felt a delicious shiver run up your arms at the way Levi began to look mildly uncomfortable.

His silence only fueled your drunken bravery and you dared to scoot a little bit closer, resting your arm along the table and even being so bold as to make sure your breasts were nice and pushed up against the table. "Don't get shy now, cap, you don't have to keep secrets from me," you cooed, mirth making your body feel weightless as he desperately downed the rest of his drink while waving for yet another refill. How many had he had now, six? Seven? Surely he would be feeling _something_ by now. "You're downing that whiskey like water, you sure the bar has enough stocked to keep you satisfied?"

Levi shrugged, raising his eyebrows in thanks as more drinks were placed in front of you two. "I've told you a million times, you know I hate that name. And it takes a lot more than a few glasses of whiskey to get me drunk. You, on the other hand, look like you've about had enough," he tried to make his voice seem stern, but it was pretty fucking hard looking at that flushed face and those tits just begging to burst out of that shirt. It didn't help that he'd plowed through eight glasses of whiskey trying to distract himself, and they had chosen this precise moment to hit him with their full effects.

"Then what should I call you then? Captain just sounds boooooooring."

You grinned then, downing the last of your wine. "Am I cool enough to call you by just your name? Levi?" You tested his name on your tongue, expecting it to taste different by speaking it in front of him. You licked your lips as if to savor the taste. "Leeeeeviiiii," you repeated slowly, giggling and bringing a hand up to cover your mouth.

Levi visibly straightened the moment you said his name, cursing himself for finishing his drink as he now had nothing to cover the pathetic cough that left his throat. He tried to ignore the flush that warmed its way up his neck, the way your name sounded from your lips curling in his ears and giving him goosebumps. He cleared his throat once more, trying to regain his sense of dignity before he did something that he knew he wouldn't regret, but also probably would.

"Come on, you go cool off outside while I pay the tab, it's getting late and we need to sleep this off before we head back."

You clumsily threw your bag over your shoulder, humming a made up tune as you made your way outside. The air was cold but the alcohol dulled your discomfort. You took a look around the block, it was dark and empty, with almost everyone in bed by now. You had no idea what time it was but based on the fact that the sky was almost pitch black you surmised you two had spent quite a bit of time drinking. You were jolted out of your daydreaming by Levi suddenly appearing beside you, rolling his eyes.

"Tch. You dumbass. Your nose is bright pink, why didn't you bring a jacket? You're going to die if you don't start taking better care of yourself," he chided, sliding off his own black jacket and all but throwing it at you.

You greedily slipped your arms into it, your thirst returning with a vengeance as you reveled in the fact that you were wearing Levi's jacket. His scent filled your nostrils, the warmth from his body that clung to the jacket blanketing your skin and in that moment you really did feel like a fifteen year old girl because you swore your heart had been beating at a normal pace just a second ago. "Well I never took you to be such a gentleman Mr. Ackerman," you quipped, mimicking the way you heard the rich people within the walls talk. Thankful for being able to blame your pink cheeks on the cold, you let the wine control your actions as you linked your arms with his, giggling again at his surprised grunt.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Why, I'm allowing you to escort me to my sleeping quarters of course!" You announced, taking note that he had made no attempt to unlink your arms. You walked in a comfortable silence the short walk to the hotel, giving a hearty salute to the young man at the desk. You begrudgingly pulled away when he stopped in front of your room, pausing for a moment before reaching to slip his jacket off your shoulders.

"Don't."

You halted for a moment, meeting his eyes. "Don't what?"

You were beginning to feel surprisingly sober now.

Levi awkwardly cleared his throat again, and you didn't even have the heart to tease him about it. "Th-The jacket," your eyes widened at his voice. Did the great Captain Levi just _stutter_? "Just keep it for now. You can wear it on the way back and give it to me when we return to headquarters," he felt another wave of heat creep up his neck and he clenched his jaw. "B-Besides, it's filthy now, don't give it back until you've cleaned it properly." Jesus Christ since when did he fucking stutter all the time?

You stayed quiet, your hands lowering themselves to rest at your sides.

You were drunk.

You felt completely sober.

You took in his eyes, his face, his body.

Before you could talk yourself out of it you reached forward, grabbing his hand in yours, and you both sucked in a breath at the feeling of your skin finally touching.

You kept your eyes trained on his, wondering where you had found the courage to muster up the words about to leave your mouth.

"Come inside, Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO okay I realized our dear reader was being a bit thirsty for Armin so we’re just going to pretend they’re all in their 20’s because I am absolutely not for thirsting over teenagers okay byeeeeee


End file.
